Encargados de Simbolia
¡Ayudemos a crear una Simbolia mejor! Esta página está hecha para archivar ideas de Simbolia, colgar todos los dibujos inacabados por si llega una mano mágica que los acabe, para saber las personas que han colaborado, para saber quien ha hecho cada pokémon, etc. También así será más facil enseñar las ideas, sin necesidad de decirlas en los muros de mensajes, así no se nos olvdarán. Encargados Megajefas, creadoras y tal *Zoru(Pintar) *Fuchi(Dibujar) Ayudantes *Áfrika(Dibujar) *Leila(Dibujar) *Sui(Sprites) *Ana *Meka(Dibujar) *Nora(Dibujar) Encargos para cada usuario Como nadie es bueno en todo, si quieres crear un Pokémon y no te sale el sprite o simplemente crees que otro usuario lo haría o pintaría mejor, puedes decírselo aquí. Arriba pone en qué es bueno cada usuario, así que si quieres algo (a ver, sin salirnos del tema), no te cortes y pídeselo :D P.D: Si estas allí arriba y me he dejado algo de lo que eres bueno ponlo nwn. También cuando hagas un Pokémon nuevo, tienes que enseñárselo a Zoru o Fuchi para que lo mejoren o le den nombre y tal. P.D: No te enfades si editan tu dibujo, a no ser que sea sin permiso, en eso caso díselo a Zoru o Fuchi por tablón de mensajes. Pon los dibujos y encargos debajo de cada usuario, y si estás en la lista no olvides entrar aquí de vez en cuando para ver tus pedidos, y no olvides firmar. Realizar los pedidos es voluntario, y no se puede explotar a un usuario de pedidos. Detrás de cada nombre los usuarios pueden poner el máximo número de pedidos que pueden realizar a la vez. Si tu pedido no está dentro de ese número será borrado, y ten paciencia, no presiones a los usuarios a realizar tu pedido, pueden hacerlos en el orden que quieran, independientemente de qué pedido haya sido el primero. Zoru ¡Todos los que pueda hacer a la veeez! *200pxHala, estos son prevoluciones y eso de fakes de otross y la preev del todo de los pajaritos de arriba lah Archivo:Trebol8.gifFuchi~~ Irish Samrock Archivo:Trebol8.gif Archivo:Zorua_NB.gifrobotic BFF <3Archivo:Zorua_NB.gif 15:18 10 oct 2012 (UTC) Fuchi No más de 15 pedidos al mismo tiempo *400pxQue sea líder de tipo planta (se nota, ¿no?9 Bueno, es un poco complicada por tantas chuminadas volando por al rededor pero hacerlo como podáis. <3 <3 <3 --Archivo:Clefairy NB.gif ♥Clefairygirl♥ Háblame~~♥ Archivo:Pikachu_NB.gif 14:01 11 oct 2012 (UTC) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Áfrika No más de 5(porque cuesta...) pedidos al mismo tiempo *Porfiii haz --> Geobs c: Archivo:Trebol8.gifFuchi~~ Irish Samrock Archivo:Trebol8.gif Archivo:Zorua_NB.gifrobotic BFF <3Archivo:Zorua_NB.gif 14:57 11 oct 2012 (UTC) * * Leila No más de (Sin determinar) pedidos al mismo tiempo * * * Sui No más de (Sin determinar) pedidos al mismo tiempo * * * Ana No más de 14 pedidos al mismo tiempo * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Meka No más de 10 pedidos al mismo tiempo * * * * * * * * * * Nora No más de 16 pedidos al mismo tiempo * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Entregas Aquí se dejan los pedidos, el número es infinito. Zoru *Dositossss~ 200px 200px *Esta creo que no debí haberla hecho XD 200px *Aquí van máaaas~ (los pongo en mini ewe) 50px50px50px50px50px *Numbaaaalls (????) 300px Fuchi *300px ESto era para Zoru XD Archivo:Trebol8.gifFuchi~~ Irish Samrock Archivo:Trebol8.gif Archivo:Zorua_NB.gifrobotic BFF <3Archivo:Zorua_NB.gif 15:00 11 oct 2012 (UTC) * * Áfrika *Begirl :3 by zoru and me~~200pxArchivo:Trebol8.gifFuchi~~ Irish Samrock Archivo:Trebol8.gif Archivo:Zorua_NB.gifrobotic BFF <3Archivo:Zorua_NB.gif 13:49 8 oct 2012 (UTC) * * Leila * * * Sui * * * Ana * * * Meka * * * Ideas Si tienes una buena idea, seas ayudante o no, puedes decirla aquí. No olvides firmar. *Fuchi, lo del zorro alegre parecido a ninetales con muchas, muuuuuchas colas. ¡Y que puede volaaaaar! (?) Que yo ya te dije (?) zσяυ-¢нσσ Archivo:Zorua icon.gif ¡∂σмιηємσѕ єℓ мυη∂σ! Archivo:Cubchoo icon.gif вєѕт ƒяιєη∂! Archivo:Buneary icon.gif * * Nora * * * Derechos de autor Aquí se indican los Pokémon, mapas o líderes en los que ha colaborado cada usuario. Encargados *Fuchi: Mapa Simbolia, Mapa Magna, Mapa Áquera, Mapa Eolia, Mapa Geobs, Alfequa, Ometauro, Thezó, Theflora, Ámdi, Droleaf, Grassindian, Neniá, Fishtache, Greekness, Palfott, Firenk, Austral, Batpire, Bloodearl, Silvearl, Crashie, Whost, Begirl *Zoru: Mapa Simbolia, Alfequa, Ometauro, Thezó, Theflora, Ámdi, Droleaf, Grassindian, Neniá, Fishtache, Greekness, Palfott, Firenk, Austral, Batpire, Bloodearl, Silvearl, Crashie, Whost, Oreon, Begirl *LeilaÁngela (líder tipo volador) *Meka Koula PD: Se irán poniendo según vayan colaborando. Ayuda al azhar Pide ayuda a un anónimo, cuelga el pedido que quieras y cualquiera puede realizarlo y colgarlo terminado abajo. No es obligatorio firmar, ni el que lo pide ni el que lo hace. Pero si no firmas tampoco pondrá que has colaborado. Se debe poner un número al pedido. El número es infinito. P.D: Si vas a hacer una chapuza, se borrará, así que colabora sólo si piensas que puedes hacerlo. Pedidos * * * Acabados * * * ¿Quién quiere colaborar? Firma aquí si quieres ser encargado, y especifica lo que se te da bien. El número es infinito. *¡Piplup ha usado Rayo Burbuja!(Dibujar) * * Si quieres más información consulta a Fuchi o Zoru. (Simbolia también está en Wiki PokéWorld->http://es.pokworld.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Pok%C3%A9World, por lo que algunos encargados previenen de allí y tabiçen están puestos os encargados de aquí.)